Fixing What Is Broken
by ButI'mBatgirl
Summary: She is broken, he wants to know why and how to fix her. For the Fortune Cookie challenge.


Disclaimer: This is my go at the Fortune Cookie challenge. I had the fortune "the difficulties you encounter will only strengthen you" with the prompt "speak". I had a little difficulty as it were, involving that prompt, but managed to incorporate it somewhat. Enjoy. I own nothing.

Fixing What Is Broken by

She'd always been so stable, so steady and there; capable and confident in her magic, her person and her intelligence. So he frowned when she sunk to her knees beside the lake. Her right hand stroked the cold water, her left clutched a crumpled paper in her closed fist. He watched her sigh and he saw the tear tracks on her pale face. He wondered what had caused her sadness.

He watched her over the following weeks as she withdrew from those around her. Her friends seemed content and undisturbed by her self-imposed solitude. The gap she left behind filled immediately by the Ravenclaw girl. He scowled; it shouldn't have been so easy to replace her, especially when she was still sitting right there.

'Miss Granger,' he snarled, 'that will be yet another zero.'

She blinked and stared blankly ahead as he vanished her botched potion. He glowered fiercely before turning his glare to her so called friends who still didn't seem fazed by her personality change. His lip curled in disgust of their blatant disregard for her. The bell echoed through the stone walls and the students scrambled to gather their things together; anxious to leave the dank dungeon classroom.

'Miss Granger,' he called out coldly, 'remain behind.'

She sunk back into her seat and gazed at her hands in her lap.

'It is my duty,' he started, 'to inform you that if you continue to fail this class and the others,' here he stopped as she looked up at him with wide eyes, 'do not look so surprised,' he continued with a sneer, 'I am not the only teacher in this school who has noticed your recent behaviour. If you continue to fail your classes you risk expulsion from Hogwarts.'

She gasped and stared at him, her eyes immediately filling with fear. He stepped back, surprised somewhat by this emotional response.

He smirked, 'I wasn't aware, in light of your current attitude towards your schoolwork, that you still feared failure.'

'It is not the failure I fear,' she whispered softly, 'but the punishment.'

She picked up her bag and shuffled from the room leaving him to contemplate her words.

He wasn't entirely sure why, but he felt almost compelled to help her. A week after her confession he was still puzzled by her words. He sent owls to various members of the Order in hopes of understanding. He snorted, he'd never thought he'd see the day that he strived to understand one of his students, let alone a Gryffindor _female_. His owls returned with mixed results. Lupin and Tonks were caught up with their young son; Snape made a mental note to himself to retire at some point _before_ the child's first year. Arthur and Molly Weasley hadn't heard anything and he was quietly delighted to see the youngest boy pale after receiving a letter at the breakfast table. The day of the following Hogsmeade visit at a late breakfast the reply from Kingsley Shacklebolt was delivered, offering to ask her parents; this proposal he politely declined. He abandoned his untouched plate for London to investigate the mystery surrounding one Miss Hermione Granger.

An hour later he returned to his private quarters with the answers he required; determined to get an explanation. He sat before the fire, a glass of amber firewhiskey nestled safely within his cold hands. He thought over everything he'd learnt and mulled over what to do next. He contemplated ordering a tray of sandwiches for lunch when he remembered seeing Granger in the Hall that morning. He stalked up to the library, his cloak flowing behind him like a black wave.

'Miss Granger.'

She jumped, startled, revealing the books she'd been huddled over.

He raised an eyebrow, 'Potions of the Ages?'

'Er, I'm trying to catch up.'

He smirked at her, his black eyes glittering with, dare he think it, hope. He sat stiffly in the chair opposite her and watched her read.

'Can I help you Professor?' she asked nervously.

His eyebrows, again, shot into his hairline, 'I know what happened.'

She blinked, 'I'm sorry Sir?'

'Do not play dumb with me Miss Granger, it is hardly becoming.'

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, 'h-how?' she choked.

'It matters not. However, what you choose to do next does. It is imperative, vital even, that you speak up about these things. You cannot allow this to brew within you. You need to talk.'

She glared at him, 'and how do you know what I need?' she snapped.

He returned a much harsher glare, 'I know,' he spat acerbically; he spurred on, unable to stop the words tumbling from his lips, 'so you will talk. To me, while I oversee your studies. You will serve detention with me thrice a week starting tomorrow evening until you regain your know-it-all status.'

Her tears spilled down her cheeks and her chair fell to the ground with a clatter as she stumbled near-blindly from the library.

He blinked and mentally cursed himself for his loose tongue.

He stalked silently up the stairs, following her muffled sobs. The wind blowing through the open room was cold with a bitter and foul taste to the air. He reached his hand out to her and she flinched when his fingers brushed against her shoulder and shrunk away.

'Miss Gra- Hermione.'

She looked up into his eyes and visibly relaxed.

'Professor,' she replied shakily.

He slid down the wall to sit beside her.

'It's just,' she faltered, 'so hard.'

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow as she curled against him. He had no idea how to comfort an upset woman. So he laid his hand awkwardly in her hair and she clutched at is robes.

'The difficulties you encounter will only strengthen you,' he whispered softly.

She looked up at him with a watery smile before resting her head against his chest, closing her eyes with an almost contented sigh. The corner of his lip curled up into a wry smile as he stroked her curls.


End file.
